


Day 2: Sway

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Tower Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Multi, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: The adventurers decide to take a break from fighting and unwind.Set during the quest Labyrinth of the Ancients.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 2: Sway

Za’thaya drank in the scene in front of her. She still couldn’t believe she had agreed to Altani’s idea to use the Hall of the Deviant as a dance floor. And she had no idea how anyone still had the energy to be dancing after spending the day fighting through the Allagan defences surrounding the Syracus tower. But here they were, with about two dozen other adventurers and researchers. Za’thaya strummed her lyre and sang a well known ballad about heroes of eras past with a few other bards.

The miqo’te watched as her friends twirled by. Sigus was carrying Ririto on his arm as he slowly glided across the floor with surprising ease. It was easy to forget those two were from a “rather high class” family. A few moments later, Olar emerged from the crowd, twirling a young hyur man, a fighter from another alliance perhaps. Olar looked much more chipper than usual. Probably because Altani’s plan had not ended in its usual disaster yet. Speaking of, Altani and Shio made their way into view, trying desperately to stay upright amid a fierce fit of giggles they were attempting to silence. It was rather comical to watch.

To see her friends happy was all this Seeker of the Sun hoped for. As the song came to an end, Za’thaya noticed a familiar NOAH member approaching her. He’d been stopping by to discuss the history of Gyr Abania with Agnar as of late.

“Hullo,” she whispered serenely when he reached her. “If you’re looking for Agnar, I’m afraid he did not join tonight’s festivities.”

“Ah, that is not the reason I am here,” the miqo’te corrected her. “You have been playing most of the night. Accordingly, I was wondering if you wish to be relieved of your duties.”

Za’thaya looked to her fellow musicians who nodded. “We’ve both taken a number of rests,” one of them assured her. “Take the rest of the night at your leisure if you please.”

“Alright,” Za’thaya looked back to the red head, “On one condition.”

“Should it require me to sing, I must outright refuse,” the man flashed her a mischievous smile as he bowed. “Asides from that, I would be full glad to fulfill your condition, Za’thaya Kha.”

“Worry not, G’raha Tia,” she grinned back. “I simply require a dance partner. My other friends seem to have paired up without me.”

“In that case, it would be my pleasure to accompany you tonight,” G’raha replied as he led her to the middle of the room. The music started back up - a simple yet upbeat song - and G’raha Tia swept her away.

“Do they realize when they’re flirting?” Altani asked as she watched the two cross the room with ease, peals of laughter following the pair.

“Nope,” Sigus, Ririto, Olar, and Shio replied in unison.

“Shall we place bets on how long it takes them to start formally courting?” the Xaela asked again before taking a sip of ale.


End file.
